


Какого черта?

by re_wanderer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action & Romance, Educational, Genderswap, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_wanderer/pseuds/re_wanderer
Summary: Юноша зарывается пальцами в волосы, оттягивает их до боли в стороны, стараясь прийти в чувство, но ничего не помогает. Ни черта не помогает!- Боже… - с тяжелым вздохом отпускает свои волосы и старается хоть как-то успокоиться. "Это все сон, всего лишь сон", - думает он, хотя где-то в глубине понимает, что это не так. Он теперь парень и ничего не может поделать с этим. Липкий страх расползается мурашками по коже: вся прежняя картина мира теперь разрушена и ничего не станет по-прежнему.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Какого черта?

Юноша зарывается пальцами в волосы, оттягивает их до боли в стороны, стараясь прийти в чувство, но ничего не помогает. Ни черта не помогает!   
\- Боже… - с тяжелым вздохом отпускает свои волосы и старается хоть как-то успокоиться. "Это все сон, всего лишь сон", - думает он, хотя где-то в глубине понимает, что это не так. Он теперь парень и ничего не может поделать с этим. Липкий страх расползается мурашками по коже: вся прежняя картина мира теперь разрушена и ничего не станет по-прежнему. Обхватывает себя руками, в тщетных попытках согреться. Вокруг снуют туда-сюда прохожие, которым и дела нет до странного подростка. Поднимая свой взор вверх, Дюпэн-Чэн видит столь родной сердцу дом, и сердце отчего-то начинает безудержно ныть.  
\- Нет… только не сейчас… не сюда, - шепчет он, будто бы в бреду и, развернувшись, уходит в противоположную сторону.  
  


***

  
Яблоко, сладкое, зеленое и, наверняка, очень сочное. Дюпэн-Чэн подбрасывает его вверх и, словив, тут же вгрызается в него, удостоверяясь в правдивости своих суждений. "Вообще-то, все не так и худо", - думается ему, и он невесело улыбается от абсурдности своих мыслей.   
У него пока что есть карманные деньги, на которые он и питается, пусть и скудно. К своему телу постепенно привыкает и больше не возникает некоторых казусов, когда ему, допустим, нужно в уборную. Спит утром и днем во множествах торговых центров, и, если кто-то подозрительный ошивается рядом, то Тикки будит его, а вечером и ночью юноша гуляет по Парижу, находя до этого неизведанные места, поражающие своим великолепным пейзажем, встречает рассвет и вдохновляется, вдохновляется, вдохновляется. Специальный альбом, в данный момент спокойно хранящийся в сумке, пополнился набросками по количеству большими, чем за полгода. Ну и, конечно же, временами он присматривает за Адрианом. Временами. Раз шесть в день.  
Телефон в очередной раз завибрировал, привлекая внимание Дюпен-Чен  
"Маринетт, где тебя носит? Тебя нет уже неделю! Никто не знает где ты, твои родители в панике и не верят мне, и… я тоже беспокоюсь за тебя. Расскажи хотя бы, что с тобой случилось в тот день? Пожалуйста. Ты тогда сбежала, никому ничего не рассказав и не объяснив, а после тебя и след простыл"  
Что с ним случилось? Он бы и сам хотел это знать. Он ничего не помнит о том роковом дне, лишь обрывки каких-то воспоминаний мучают во снах, всплывают, но тут же растворяются в вязкой темноте. Вот медленная прогулка в школу, солнце, куча таких же школьников вокруг. Вот стоящий впереди него парень, чьего лица он даже не помнит, оно все расплывчатое, смазанное, нечеткое, что-то спрашивает его и получает ответ. Вот он стоит в какой-то подсобке, облокотившись спиной о дверь, которую Алия пытается открыть, но она прочно закрыта на затвор. От паники, смешанной со страхом, слов на многочисленные вопросы не находится, и юноша просто сбегает через окно.  
" Со мной все в порядке, честно, но я не могу тебе рассказать всего. Пожалуйста, просто поверь мне на слово и больше не звони и не пиши мне"  
Юноша понимал, что если его родители начали что-то предпринимать, то, скорее всего, скоро обратятся в полицию, если не уже. В таком случае Алию могут задержать как подозреваемую в похищении или его найдут через телефон, а после либо упекут за решетку, либо еще что похуже, ведь у него нет даже документов, его не существует в этом мире! Лишние проблемы сейчас явно ни к чему. А потому телефон отключается и забрасывается в самый далекий уголок до лучших дней.  
Из сумки осторожно выглянула Тикки, тихо сказав:  
\- Мари, ты же понимаешь, что не можешь так прятаться вечно, надо что-то делать. Рано или поздно деньги закончатся, и на что ты тогда будешь жить? – Дюпэн-Чэн тяжело вздохнул, уткнулся лицом в свои ладони и тяжело застонал. Да знал он все это, давно знал! Но что делать со своим положением, он до сих пор не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
\- Может, тогда, ты сама мне подскажешь что делать, вместо того, чтобы упрекать? – огрызнулся он. Упрекать в данный момент свою квами было, по меньшей мере глупо, она же ничего не сделала, лишь хотела помочь, но стресс, постепенно копившийся на протяжении всей недели, иногда выливался в такие вот всплески агрессии.  
Усики Тикки опустились вниз, и сама она вся погрустнела. Тут же поняв свою ошибку, юноша предпринял попытку исправить ее и чуть погладил своего друга пальцем по головке.  
\- Прости, я не специально, ты же знаешь, просто… я не знаю что делать, я в растерянности. Всю свою жизнь я была девушкой, и тут неожиданно стала мальчиком, без друзей, без родителей, без личности. Я же теперь никто, по сути. Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн перестала существовать, - Тикки сочувственно кивает головой и осторожно кладет свою лапку на его руку, молчаливо давая понять, что она рядом и поддерживает его.   
\- Мари, пойми, - осторожно начинает она, преданно заглядывая ему в глаза, - нет никакой разницы в том, какой у тебя пол, возраст или внешность. Это все не важно, важно лишь то, что у тебя находится тут,- квами подлетает к нему и слегка давит ему посередине груди. - Да, формально Маринетт перестала существовать, но от этого ничего не поменялось, ты – есть ты, и твой характер, твой опыт, твои ценности и твою душу никто и ничего не отнимет.  
Юноша слегка улыбается и благодарно кивает своей верной подруге. Дальнейший путь они проходят молча, каждый погрузившись в свои мысли, до тех пор, пока парень не замечает столб с объявление о пропаже девушки. О пропаже Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн. Голова резко потяжелела, мысли спутались, а самого юношу затошнило. Тяжело дыша, он думал лишь о том, что ему срочно нужно отвлечься на что-то постороннее. И, кажется, он знает одно такое средство, что всегда помогало ему в тяжелые дни.

  
***

  
\- Мари, мне кажется, что это плохая идея...  
\- Тшш, - шипит юноша, оборачиваясь на свою подругу. Спрятавшись за очередным столбом, он наблюдал за впереди идущем парнем. Его светлую рубашку трепал летний ветер, а в его прядях словно затерялось само солнце. "Он прекрасен", - думает Дюпэн-Чэн, и все его тревоги словно уносятся прочь: "Стоп. Куда он пошел?". Юноша прекрасно знал все его расписание, буквально по минутам, и точно знал все его маршруты, а сейчас он точно знал, что темный переулок – это точно не то место, где должны проходить его тренировки по фехтованию, и, даже если Адриан неожиданно решил сократить путь, то этим путем только сделаешь себе крюк. Нахмурившись, парень решил идти вслед за ним. Хотя, он бы по любому это сделал.  
Спустя минуты две юноша замечает подозрительного вида компанию, мерзко смеющуюся и временами тыкающую пальцем в блондина. "Ну же, обернись!", - молит брюнет, но все тщетно, Агрест, не замечая махинаций за своей спиной, удивительно спокойно, словно на курорте, гуляет по улице. До тех пор, пока та самая группа мужчин не хватает его за плечо, резко разворачивая и что-то требуя. У Адриана в глазах, на удивление, нет ни капли страха, лишь дерзкая смелость, с которой он и отвечает собеседнику. Самый большой из них, чьи мышцы пугающе перекатываются по коже, подходит к смелому парню и замахивается, Дюпэн-Чэн ждет, чтобы тот хотя бы выставил вперед руки или же уклонился, но нет, он стоит неподвижно. Не горя желанием видеть нечто подобное, брюнет выскакивает перед Агрестом, благо, скорость, сила и реакция Ледибаг остались при нем, и перехватывает руку мужчины, мгновенно совершая бросок через бедро и, пока другие не очнулись, бьет под дых второго и третьего в челюсть. Обернувшись, дабы проверить состояние Адриана, замечает, как тот стоит, вольготно махнув рукой и уже расправившись с остальной группой, состоящей из пяти человек. "Ась?", - думает Дюпэн-Чэн, не понимая: когда тот успел провернуть все это, к тому же сложив всех побитых в одну кучку, и почему он не сделал этого раньше?  
\- Итак, хоть ты и целую неделю следишь за мной, вреда ты мне причинить не хочешь, - до брюнета начинает доходить осознание того, как глупо он подставился, - тогда, каков твой мотив?  
Потупив глаза в пол, юноша замялся, не зная, что ответить, и это, видимо, только разозлило Адриана. Схватив парня за грудки, он впечатал того в стену и прорычал в лицо:  
\- Отвечай, кто ты?   
\- М-мэтт, - немного нервно, - меня зовут Мэтт.   
В этот раз намного уверенней, смотря прямо в глаза. Да, с этой минуты, он - Мэтт, не Маринетт. Адриан, что-то решив в своей голове, тут же отпустил юношу и, чуть наклонив голову вбок, спросил:  
\- Ну что, Мэтт, пойдем в полицию за нарушение личной жизни и пространства?  
-Нет! Умоляю, только не в полицию, - отчаяние наполнило глаза Мэтта, что даже Агреста передернуло. Он же не тиран.   
\- Хорошо, тогда пошли, отведешь меня к своему дому, я хочу переговорить с твоими родителями, - бровь Мэтта дернулась. Он что, специально бьет на самые больные точки?  
\- У меня нет дома. Я сбежал, - буркнул юноша и отвернулся, положив руки в карманы, тем самым не показывая своей нервозности. Адриан приподнял одну бровь:  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты бродяжничаешь без дома и без гроша в кармане.  
\- Н-нет!… ну, да, - Дюпэн-Чэн отвел глаза, а блондин тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Значит так, ты меня вроде как спас, и я тебя должен, поэтому поживешь у меня.   
Логики в этом брюнет находил мало, а потому переспросил:  
\- Но это не основная причина, так?  
\- Ага, ты очень подозрительный, так что так будет проще наблюдать за тобой, - Мэтт тяжело вздохнул и поплелся за Адрианом. Такой шанс узнать больше о парне и, тем более, жить с ним, упустить он не мог, хотя то, что объект его любви считает его подозрительным, как минимум, удручало.

  
***

  
Мэтт взглянул на высокое, светлое здание, и тут же узнал это место. Он не мог не знать, чей это дом.   
\- Это мой дом. Проходи, не стесняйся, - кивнув, юноша прошел вслед за блондином, отведя взгляд в сторону. Почему-то было неловко, - мои родители уехали на время, - "Родители?", - подумал брюнет. Он точно знал, что мать Адриана уже много лет, как мертва, так почему же он ему соврал? - так что дома никого нет, но если ты попробуешь своровать что-либо и сбежать, поверь, я тебя из-под земли достану. - Юноша улыбнулся милой улыбочкой, но у Дюппэн-Чэн от нее почему-то мурашки по коже пошли, и он кивнул, беззаговорочно веря ему.   
Отворив дверь и пропустив гостя, как истинный хозяин, Агрест устроил ему небольшую экскурсию по дому, показывая различные комнаты и объясняя некоторые детали, а после затащил в душ, сказав, мол, что всякие грязнули по его дому ходить не будут.  
Юноша, оставшись один, немного неловко раздевается, сбрасывает вещи в рядом стоящую корзину для белья и, настроив воду под оптимальную для себя температуру, залезает в душ. Слыша какой-то скрип слева от себя, Мэтт спокойно переводит взгляд на открывшуюся дверь и стоящего в ней человека с вещами в руках и, приподняв одну бровь и абсолютно не стесняясь своей наготы, наоборот, расправив плечи, давая лучший обзор, интересуется:  
\- Может, ты выйдешь?  
Адриан выдыхает безразличное:  
\- Окей, - и, положив свою ношу на стоящую рядом тумбочку, уточняет, - я тут полотенце и сменные вещи принес. Пользуйся, - и тут же выходит.  
Мэтт кивает, но как только входная дверь хлопает, что блондин, что брюнет одновременно садятся на корточки, полностью красные от смущения, и в их голове только: "Какого черта?!".  
Их совместная жизнь будет очень веселой.

***

  
Он падает на самое дно океана. Наверху, где-то там, где солнце, находятся его друзья и близкие, но он не может пошевелить и пальцем, и ему только и остается, что наблюдать, как он постепенно отдаляется от всего светлого, падая в самую глубокую чернь дна.  
\- Ваа! – Мэтт рывком вскакивает с кровати и судорожно оглядывается вокруг, только потом вспоминая, что он находится в доме Адриана, и что это временно "его" комната.   
Встав с кровати, юноша, все еще не до конца проснувшись, немного пошатываясь, побрел в ванную, но перед самым входом впечатался в дверной косяк.  
-Черт! – он опустился на корточки, с болезненным стоном потирая ушибленное место. Осмотр в зеркале в ванной показал, что у него на лбу теперь красуется красная шишка. Раздраженно взлохматив свои волосы, Мэтт, быстро выполнив водные процедуры, решил, что негоже ему быть простым приживалой и с гордым видом спустился вниз готовить завтрак.  
Но, как оказалось, то, что ты ребенок пекаря, не дает тебе преимущества в кулинарии. Все пошло не так с самого начала. Вроде бы все просто, яичница, тосты, сосиски и чай. И если с последним проблем не было, то с остальными их было вагон и маленькая тележка. Началось все с того, что Мэтт, поставив чайник, забыл сперва налить масло в сковородку, но так как он закрыл ее крышкой, то даже не заметил этого, занятый сосисками, а вот когда открыл ее, то на него повалил столб дыма, который автоматически включил противопожарную систему. С потолка во все стороны начала течь вода, и, пока бедный парень в растерянности не знал что делать, на звук сирены прибежал Адриан.  
\- Ты пытаешься спалить мой дом? – уточнил он.  
Мэтт угрюмо покачал головой и с досадой в голосе ответил:  
\- Нет. Я готовил яичницу.  
\- Яичница, если я не ошибаюсь, белая и местами желтая.  
\- Ага.  
\- А эта черная.  
\- Ага, - посмотрев на такого взъерошенного, с красной шишкой на лбу, мокрого и очень грустного парня, который держал в руке горелую яичницу, Адриан не выдержал и засмеялся.  
\- Ой, не могу, - хохотал он безудержно, скатываясь вниз по стенке и ударяя себя по коленке кулаком. Смотря на него, Дюпэн-Чэн также не выдержал и засмеялся. Впервые за долгое время кухня семьи Агрест наполнилась заливистым, искренним смехом.  
Система перестала работать, и сирена перестала трещать, лишь временами было слышно, как капает вода. На часах было полседьмого утра.   
Успокоившись, юноши пошли за ведрами и тряпками, убирать весь этот бедлам, а через полчаса, покончив с этим, Мэтт спросил:  
\- Ты сейчас пойдешь в школу? – Адриан кивнул.  
\- Да, только надо нормально собраться. А ты? В какую школу ходишь ты? – блондин с любопытством взглянул на брюнета, но тот от такого вопроса мгновенно стушевался.   
\- Я не хожу в школу, - увидев удивленный взгляд собеседника, он переформулировал фразу, - то есть раньше я ходил, а сейчас бросил.   
\- Почему?  
\- Ну, я же сбежал из дома, ну и школу тогда же бросил, - Адриан задумался, а после его лицо озарило догадкой, которую, если честно, Мэтт боялся узнать.  
\- Решено! Пойдешь в школу со мной, и мы представим тебя, как переведенного новенького. Все равно мадам Бюстье не интересуется этим, а завтра я попрошу Натали, и она оформит тебе все документы. У семьи Агрест большие связи, знаешь ли, - ухмыльнувшись, блондин подмигнул застывшему парню.  
\- У меня нет выбора, не так ли?  
\- Именно!  
\- Ладно, тогда дай мне время собраться. И печенье, - пожав плечами, Адриан решил не вникать в причуды парня и дать ему то, что он хочет, а Дюпэн-Чэн решил не спорить с юношей, ведь он наоборот, только рад такому исходу событий, но покривляться-то для вида все равно надо.

  
***

  
Сердце щемило. Мэтт не скучал по школе, вовсе нет, но он сильно скучал по своим друзьям. Только Бог знает, каких усилий ему стоило сдержаться и не броситься на шею к Алие. К тому же, на него неожиданно навалилось осознание того, что он свободен. Полностью. Никто не знает нового одноклассника, друга Адриана по имени Мэтт. Он может делать все, что хочет. Он не втиснут ни в какие рамки. И это, если честно, окрыляло.   
На физкультуре он играл в баскетбол, впервые за длительное время не сдерживаясь в своих силах. У противников, честно говоря, не было и шанса, ведь Адриан и Мэтт играли в одной команде. Разыгрывая между собой пасы, эти двое метались по всей площадке, да так, что все остальные только и видели черную и светлую смазанную тень. Дюпэн-Чэн был поражен. У него-то есть сила Ледибаг, а Адриан простой человек. Кажется, он даже еще больше зауважал его. К тому же, не ожидал он, что сможет с кем-то сработаться так же хорошо, как с котом Нуаром, и блондин, судя по ошалелым глазам, тоже был приятно удивлен. А их учитель-то как радовался! Конечно, такой сильный новичок к ним пришел.   
На уроках он смело отвечал и, даже если ошибался, говорил неправильный ответ или судил о чем-то неверно, то пытался вновь, при этом не нарушая границы вежливости и субординации.   
Если кратко, то обнажил свою истинную сущность, которую раскрывал только во время пребывания Ледибаг. Ну и мужская сущность постепенно брала свое. Взять к примеру, случай в столовой, который надо рассмотреть отдельно.   
После алгебры юноша сидел в столовой, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит в этом мире и кто он. Голова отказывалась работать. Адриан, сидящий рядом, лишь посмеивался на такое состояние юноши и иногда поощрительно взлохмачивал его волосы. Возможно, именно из-за этого состояния, когда на шею блондина в очередной раз бросилась Хлоя, Мэтт, разозлившись, вольготно перекинул свою руку через плечо блондина, ухмыльнулся и, смотря прямо в глаза девушки, сказал:  
\- Прости, крошка, но этот парень – мой, - в столовой тут же стихли все разговоры, а блондин в это время покраснел, как помидор. Поняв, что именно он сказал, брюнет тут же попытался исправить ситуацию, - в смысле мой друг. Конечно, друг. А я очень ревнивый… друг.  
Но ситуацию это спасло мало.

***

Прошел целый месяц с той поры, как Мэтт стал парнем. Все это время он жил с Адрианом, немного наладил с ним отношения, (чему активно способствовало совместное проживание), ходил в школу, видел своих друзей, творил, но все равно не мог быть до конца счастливым. Несмотря на минуты веселья, он видел боль в глазах близких себе людей от осознания возможной смерти своей подруги, видел убитых горем родителей, но он не знал, что с этим поделать. Не мог же он просто одним деньком зайти в семейную пекарню к своим родителям и сказать: "Хей, драсьте, тут такое дело, я ваша дочь, но теперь, точнее, сын", - и чем больше он откладывал решение, тем сложнее все становилось. Но, как говорится, ничто не длится вечно.   
\- Хей, Мэтт, Адриан! – прервав свой разговор, парни синхронно обернулись на отклик и увидели спешащего к ним Нино, - как делишки?  
\- Нормально, у тебя как?  
\- Да тоже пойдет. Не хотите сегодня сходить вечером в кино, у меня как раз лишние билеты? - Мэтт задумался. Адриан с самого утра ходил весь задумчивый и немного грустный, а зная причину, парню становилось все понятно. Сегодня была годовщина со дня смерти его матери, отчего он хотел просто тихо посидеть дома. Но Мэтт-то по идее об этом не знает, об этом знает Маринетт.  
\- Неа, у меня огромные проблемы с проектом и Адриан должен будет помочь мне, - неожиданно ухмыльнувшись, брюнет начал тыкать локтем друга в ребра, - лучше позови Алию, я уверен, она давно этого ждет.  
\- Что? Н-нет, ты все неправильно понял… это… Алия… ну…  
\- О, а вот и она! Удачи тебе, Ромео, - и, толкнув его в сторону проходящей мимо подруги, со свистом себе под нос ускорил шаг, дабы не смущать их. "С тебя должок, Алия", - самодовольно подумал он.  
Настроение стремительно повышалось. На улице светит солнце, он помог своим друзьям наконец-то разобраться с тем, что между ними происходит. Главное только, чтобы они ничего не испортили. Что еще ему надо? Уже в коридоре школы, не спеша идя в сторону кабинета, его догнал тихий вопрос:  
\- Почему ты отказался идти с Нино? Я же знаю, что никакого проекта у тебя сегодня нет, - глаза блондина закрывала челка, и юноше оставалось только догадываться о выражении его лица на данный момент, но внутреннее чутье подсказывало ему, что он сейчас очень опечален и ему важен его ответ. Обернувшись, пожал плечами, словно это нечто само собой разумеющееся.   
\- Хм, ну раз ты спрашиваешь. Думаю, дело в том, что ты с самого утра ходил рассеянный и угрюмый, вот я и подумал, что тебе, сегодня, наверняка, захочется отдохнуть дома.  
\- Спасибо, - приглушенно прозвучал низкий, от комка в горле, голос. Мэтт отвернулся, догадываясь, что парень не захочет, чтобы тот увидел его мокрые от слез глаза.   
\- Рад помочь. Для чего же еще нужны друзья?  
Он пошел в кабинет, тихо напевая себе под нос свою любимую песню и больше не оглядываясь на ошарашенного друга.

  
***

  
"Ну же, давай, быстрее. Три. Два. Один". Звонок оглушительно прозвучал на все помещение, и мадам Бюстье, звучно хлопнув своим журналом, чопорно встала и объявила:  
\- Итак, урок окончен, домашнее задание… - но ученики ее уже не слушали, стремясь быстрее собрать свои принадлежности и выйти из класса навстречу свободе. Мэтт, подмигнув нервничающему Нино и шепотом пожелав Алие удачи, подошел к парте своего сожителя, послушного ожидая его.   
Выйдя из школы, парни рассуждали об отвлеченных делах, таких как погода, политика, некоторые модные тенденции, медленно бредя к ожидающей их машине. Уже по дороге домой брюнета изнутри кольнуло неприятное предчувствие, из-за которого Мэтт нахмурился. Он привык доверять своим ощущениям, ведь они его никогда не подводили, а потому решил быть настороже. В машине царило непривычная тишина. Адриан, уставившись отрешенным взглядом в городской пейзаж, никак не реагировал на все попытки друга поговорить, но тот понимал и не злился на него. А дома их ждал сюрприз. Хороший такой сюрприз. В лице Габриэля Агреста.  
\- О, отец, ты дома. Привет, - Парень растерялся, не ожидая визита родителя и не зная, что сказать.  
\- Да, я приехал домой и что я узнаю – мало того, что ты привел к нам бродячего мальчишку, не посоветовавшись со мной, так и еще оставил тут жить. Ты меня разочаровал, Адриан Агрест, - каждое слово мужчины било наотмашь, причиняя сыну почти физическую боль. Юноша стоял, низко опустив голову и ничего не отвечая. Мэтт нахмурился, понимая, что мужчина перегнул палку, но с другой стороны, это семейное дело, и он не имеет право вмешиваться в разговор. Хотя…  
\- Прошу меня простить, - брюнет низко поклонился, отчего глава семьи даже немного стушевался, - я не имел права так запросто пользоваться добротой Адриана и проситься стать его учеником!  
\- Учеником? – Мэтт выпрямился и кивнул, в то время как Адриан шокировано смотрел на него, взглядом спрашивая: "Ты совсем рехнулся?". Габриэль немного нахмурился, - чему ты решил учиться у моего сына?  
Парень расширил глаза, будто бы безмерно удивляясь незнанию старшего, и даже уточнил:  
\- То есть вы не знаете? Адриан лучший на нашем потоке, все учителя в один голос пророчат ему светлое будущее! За этот месяц мои навыки, как дизайнера, улучшились в несколько раз, - на самом деле он нисколько не привирал, Адриан на самом деле был лучший в их классе, но про навыки и ученичество он безбожно блефовал, и ему только и оставалось, что надеяться на то, что мужчина поверит ему.  
Глава дома немного надменно и гордо фыркнул.  
\- Что ж, тогда пришлешь потом мне свои наброски в офис, я бы хотел посмотреть на твои эскизы, дабы проверить: правда ли то, что ты мне сказал. Адриан, хорошо обучай этого мальчишку, а сейчас мне пора.  
\- Но, отец, сегодня же… - Блондин обернулся к уходящему отцу, но входная дверь хлопнула, прерывая его слова. Парни вновь остались в доме одни. Блондин удрученно опустил голову, но, усмехнувшись, грустно покачал головой и махнул рукой на это. – Мэтт, ты удивительный человек! Никогда не видел, чтобы мой отец так быстро был расположен к кому-то, - брюнет скептически приподнял бровь, но не стал никак комментировать это.   
\- Я уверен, твой отец гордится тобой, просто не знает, как выразить это. Сорок лет, клиника, все дела. Не вини его, - похлопав Адриана по плечу, Дюпэн-Чэн прошел в свою комнату. Они оба понимали, что блондин за фальшивым восторгом старается спрятать грусть, а потому парень решил дать тому немного времени.

  
***

  
Потянувшись, Мэтт перевел свой взгляд на часы. Шесть вечера. Отлично. С домашней работой было покончено, и теперь парень может полностью посвятить свое свободное время на себя любимого. Тикки мирно спала на кровати, и он решил не будить ее. Встав и немного поразмыслив, Мэтт решил пойти проведать Адриана, который, засев в своей комнате после того самого разговора в прихожей, не вышел даже на обед. "Но перед этим заварю этой сластене горячего шоколада".   
На кухне царила домашняя и уютная атмосфера. Руки уже на автомате брали предметы, готовя напиток, в то время как голова думала совершенно об ином. В последнее время Акум совсем не было видно, и вроде бы это хорошо, но, если честно, немного подозрительно. К тому же, он немного скучал по коту Нуару.   
Кратко постучав в дверь и, так и не доставшись ответа, Мэтт осторожно зашел в комнату и увидел, что его сожитель крепко спит, обняв подушку руками и ногами. Умилившись и улыбнувшись от этой картины, он тихо прошел к прикроватной тумбочке и осторожно поставил кружку на нее, когда увидел ЭТО. На подушке, которую обнимал Адриан, была приклеена фотография лица Ледибаг.  
\- А? – Адриан разлепил свои сонные глаза и посмотрел на Дюпэн-Чэн, - О, ты пришел. - Он улыбнулся какой-то пьяной, совершенно шальной улыбкой, и у Мэтта где-то под грудной клеткой защемило сердце. Чуть привстав, он потер кулачками свои глазки и, потянувшись, заметил рядом стоящую, приятно пахнущую, теплую кружку шоколада. Тепло поблагодарив друга и чуть отпив, он, кажется, окончательно проснулся, а после, посмотрев на свою подушку, чуть стушевался, но тут же взял себя в руки. - На самом деле я соврал, когда сказал, что у меня родители уехали. Мой папа изначально не был таким. Много лет назад, когда я только родился, моя мама куда-то исчезла и вот, совсем недавно, когда одна моя подруга пропала, я очень ярко вспомнил об этом. Сегодня же, ровно восемнадцать лет назад, день, когда мадам Агрест пропала. Я думал, что отец будет дома в этот день, но, как видишь, этого не случилось. - Он смотрел отрешенным взглядом в стену, рассказывая все это и находясь здесь и не здесь одновременно. Словно в бреду, выливал лавину чувств и эмоций, копящихся на протяжении всего этого времени. Мэтт присел возле кровати и крепко обнял парня, показавшегося таким хрупким сейчас. Он никогда не думал, что увидит, как по этому лицу будут течь слезы. Сильные люди тоже люди. В этот момент он как никогда раньше четко осознал это.   
\- Ты же веришь мне? – почувствовав слабый кивок, Мэтт продолжил, - тогда знай: что бы ни случилось, что бы ни произошло, знай, что я никогда никуда не исчезну и не брошу тебя. Ты всегда сможешь положиться на меня, - он почувствовал, как сильные руки обхватывают его спину, сжимая футболку на спине, и как обжигающе горячие капли впитываются в ткань на плече.   
\- Знаешь, когда ты сегодня сказал, что мы друзья, я был так счастлив. У меня до этого из друзей были только Нино и Хлоя, ты – мой третий друг. Я плох в коммуникации, и мне тяжело доверять кому-то, поэтому я очень рад, что мы встретились. – Мэтт мягко гладил того по голове, давая время выговориться и обнажить душу. – Скажу тебе по секрету, мне на самом деле очень нравится Ледибаг. Она такая яркая и уверенная, а еще дружелюбная и очень добрая. Я понимаю, что у нее очень много фанатов, и навряд ли она заметит меня, но я все равно хочу побороться за ее сердце. А? Что с тобой?  
-Не, я в порядке, продолжай.   
Мэтт грустно улыбнулся: "Знал бы ты, что именно я о тебе думаю, как восхищаюсь тобой". С одной стороны он был рад, его чувства взаимны! Но Адриан не любил Маринетт, он знал Ледибаг только как героя, не как личность, да и тем более, как расскажешь, что героиня теперь стала героем?   
\- И ты, если честно, немного напоминаешь мне ее. Ты всегда прямо высказываешь свою точку зрения и, даже ошибаясь, продолжаешь пытаться, прям как во время разговора с моим отцом. Я восхищаюсь тобой. – Юноша скрыл свое пылающее лицо ладонью, абсолютно красный от смущения. Кажется, Адриан хотел его сегодня совершенно точно убить.

  
***

  
\- Ты куда? – они уже полчаса разговаривали, и парень понимал, что это невежливо и так делать нехорошо, но если останется там, то сдохнет от смущения! Он и так все это время пытался не схватить инфаркт.  
\- Прости, я заварю нам немного чая, в горле немного пересохло.   
\- Ладно, я тогда пока заберу у тебя конспекты? - брюнет кивнул, припоминая, что блондин сегодня забыл свои тетради дома и еще утром попросил у него переписать их дома, и пошел на кухню приводить свои мысли в порядок.  
Пока Дюпэн-Чэн ходил на первый этаж, Адриан зашел в его комнату и заглянул в сумку. "Так, не то, не то, о, а вот и она", - забрав тетрадь, юноша встал и хотел уже уйти, как его внимание привлек беленький корпус телефона на самом дне: "Хм, странно, а мне он сказал, что у него нет телефона". Вытащив смартфон наружу, парень похолодел изнутри. Он знал этот телефон, а точнее ту, кому он принадлежит. "Нет, Адриан, возможно, у него просто такой же марки телефон, как и у нее, не накручивай себя", - но когда он включил его, сомнений больше не осталось. Контакты, галерея, все кричало о его хозяйке.   
\- Эй, ты чего так долго? – в комнату заглянул Мэтт, но увидев, что именно в руке держит его друг, запаниковал. – Погоди, дай мне сказать. Это не то, о чем ты думаешь!  
\- Не то, о чем я думаю? Мэтт, у тебя в сумке хранится телефон пропавшей девушки, что тут и думать! Причем сумка точно такая же, как и у нее, ты появляешься точно в тот же день, когда она исчезает. Думаешь, я не заметил этого? Я был уверен, что могу доверять тебе. Если тебе хоть одно мгновение была дорога наша дружбе, то расскажи все полиции, признайся сам. Пожалуйста. А сейчас вон из моего дома.  
\- Но… - глаза Мэтта наполнились ужасом и неверием происходящего.  
\- Вон!!!  
Челка падает на глаза, мешая увидеть глаза, в которых плескается океан боли. Тихое: "Ладно", - и брюнет, развернувшись, уходит из дома. Адриан сжимает зубы, подавляя внутреннее чувство вины, и, не сдержавшись, впечатывает кулак в стену. На душе отчего-то гадко.

  
***

  
Он сидит на лавочке в парке уже несколько часов. Хорошо, что лето и не холодно. Хорошо, что вокруг ни души, и он может побыть наедине с самим собой. Квами, прилетевшая практически сразу, как только он нашел это место, сидит рядом. Его верный спутник. Последнее существо, которое еще верит в него.   
Мэтт прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад, стараясь обуздать тот хаос, творящийся в его голове. Полная гамма эмоций: от простого желания извиниться перед всеми близкими людьми, а в первую очередь перед Адрианом, до сбрасывания себя с моста.   
Справа раздаются шаги, и, открыв свои глаза, безразлично смотрит на подошедшего парня. Рыжий, серые глаза, светлокожий, надеты обычная черная футболка, джинсы да синие кеды. Точно знакомое лицо, но он не помнит его. Ну и плевать. Он вновь прикрывает глаза. Подойдя вплотную к Мэтту, он радостно разводит руки, словно видит близкого друга.  
\- Ваа, какие люди! – Дюпэн-Чэн хмурится, ему явно не нравится этот человек. Все его естество подбирается, ощущая угрозу, и напрягается, в то время как Тикки по-тихому прячется за его спину. – Ты не помнишь меня? Ах да, я же заблокировал твою память! Дай-ка мне секунду, - он ухмыляется и проводит рукой полукруг, отчего из кончиков пальцев начинает появляться черно-фиолетовая непонятная субстанция, тут же направляющаяся к нему. Мэтт пытается отклониться, но расстояние слишком маленькое, чтобы среагировать должным образом, и это нечто мгновенно дотронувшись до кожи головы, впитывается в нее. В голове брюнета тут же калейдоскопом всплывают события того рокового дня: он идет как обычно в школу, тут этот парень появляется перед ним, предлагая отдать свой камень чудес, но Дюпэн-Чэн активно делает вид, что не понимает о чем он и, спустя минут десять, когда незнакомцу уже все надоело, с тихим: "Ничего не знаешь? Тогда вот тебе небольшое наказание", - отключает его, а проснувшись в подсобке, он понимает, что уже парень, но вспомнить предыдущий разговор не может.   
Открыв глаза, Мэтт уже полными ярости глазами впивается в парня, цедя сквозь зубы и хватая того за грудки:   
\- Так это был ты, ублюдок? Верни мне сейчас же мой пол! – незнакомец лишь спокойно пожимает плечами и улыбается пренебрежительно-надменно.  
\- Ничего не могу поделать, по истечении недели ничего нельзя вернуть назад, а так как прошел уже месяц, то быть тебе в этом теле всю свою жизнь. А теперь, будь добра, отдай мне свой камень. Или мне лучше сказать, "будь добр"?   
Злость прошивает каждую клеточку Мэтта, а вместе с эмоциональным напряжением, скопившемся в нем за весь месяц, это порождает сильный срыв у парня.  
\- Дать тебе камень чудес? – он хрипло смеется, а после широко ухмыляется, - а ты попробуй, отними. Только предупреждаю, я сдерживаться не собираюсь. Тикки, трансформация.  
Латексный костюм привычно сменяет вещи, а любимое йо-йо само появляется в руке. Переведя холодный взгляд на врага, замечает, что тот тоже уже трансформировался и стоит в фиолетовом костюме и с перчатками без пальцев, держа в руках тонфа. Хей, а это уже серьезно.  
Бросается первым, замахиваясь левой рукой, но Мэтт успевает нырнуть по кулак, собираясь ударить под дых, но тот отскакивает назад, не давая совершить задуманное. Вновь рывок, попытка ударить ногой. Мимо. Серия ударов: коленом, с разворота правым локтем и прямой удар в челюсть тонфа. Пропускает последний удар, с неудовлетворением ощупывая языком челюсть и отмечая, что серьезных повреждений нет. В это раз Дюпэн-Чэн сам замахивается йо-йо, ударяя по болевой точке и стремясь не подпускать противника на близкие дистанции. Скачут по всему парку, временами встречая прохожих, и Мэтту приходится отвлекаться на них, защищая и отправляя в укрытие, так как рыжеволосый явно не брезгует чужими жизнями. Теснят, безбожно теснят, и у брюнета нет плана действий, да еще и он не знает, на что способен камень чудес оппонента, а свой он пока не успевает использовать.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, кот Нуар. Где ты ходишь, когда так нужен?  
\- Звал? – Мэтт шокировано переводит взгляд вправо, натыкаясь на знакомую фигуру напарника. – Всех людей, находящихся поблизости, я увел. Я пока задержу его, а ты тем временем воспользуйся своим талисманом удачи. – Юноша кивнул, отходя чуть назад, и услышал еле слышное, - и только попробуй убежать по окончанию, Мэтт Дюпэн-Чэн.  
"Он знает?", - ошарашено подумал Мэтт, но звуки борьбы привели его в чувство, и он решил пока повременить с этим. Вначале стоит разобраться с врагом.   
Талисман удачи выдал ему… плоскогубцы? У парня уже нет сил разбираться по какому критерию работает его камень. Времени на трансформацию остается мало, и обведя окружающую обстановку зорким взглядом, приметил: фургон, дерево и фонарь, на котором сейчас и стоит противник.   
\- Кот Наур, разрушь фонарь, - блондин, кивнув, выполняет то, что его попросили, в то время как брюнет выполняет свою часть плана. Рыжеволосый лишь с легкостью отпрыгивает к близстоящей машине, откуда его уже сбивает раскачивающийся на своей йо-йо Мэтт, который, приземлившись, сразу же бросает свое оружие вслед за недругом. Противник отлетает на несколько метров, после чего его припечатывает к дереву, которого вслед опутывает крепкая веревка йо-йо.   
\- Ты не заберешь мой камень чудес, сволочь, он на специальном механизме, который никто, кроме хозяина не может открыть, - говорит он Дюпэн-Чэн, который с ухмылкой достает из-за пазухи плоскогубцы, и ими отрывает камень, находящийся в середине цепочки.   
\- Спасибо об информации, о местоположении твоего камня, - пропевает Мэтт и переводит свой взгляд на хмурого кота Нуара. Действие трансформации скоро закончится, но какая разница, если его личность уже не секрет? Йо-йо и костюм пропадают, возвращая на место одежду, а выдохшаяся Тикки утомленно лежит в его руках.  
\- Что будет с этим парнем?  
\- Скорее всего, он все забудет и заживет обычной жизнью. А что… - он осекается и не знает что сказать, потому что на месте кота Нуара стоит Адриан, который смотрит своими серьезными глазами, и хочет что-то сказать.   
И… Что? В смысле, реально, что?! Мэтт не знает что сказать и что думать, потому что к такому развитию событий он явно был не готов, а потому открывает и закрывает рот, как рыбка.   
\- После твоего ухода я последовал за тобой и слышал весь ваш разговор, - начинает Агрест первым, - и я понял, что был неправ насчет тебя. Прости меня. Мне следовало выслушать тебя, а не кидаться со своими обвинениями, впредь обещаю всегда вначале выслушать тебя, прежде чем строить какие-либо предположения. Так ты простишь меня? – он смотрит на него своими невозможными зелеными глазами, и брюнету только и остается, что кивнуть. – Я рад. Хотя ты должен был с самого начала мне сказать, что ты – Ледибаг, или мне теперь тебя называть Мистербаг?   
На этом моменте Мэтт очухивается, и, выставив руки вперед, тараторит:  
\- Погоди-погоди-погоди. Ты - кот Нуар, так? – получив кивок, Дюпэн-Чэн ерошит свои волосы на затылке и только и может думать: "Офигеть, он все это время был так близко, а я даже и не понял этого". – И почему это я должен был рассказать тебе?  
\- Я тебе признался!  
\- Ты сказал, что любишь Ледибаг, - в оправдание возникнул брюнет.  
\- А кто тогда ты, ответь мне, любовь моя? – Мэтт от такого обращения покраснел, но от позиций не отступил.   
\- Я – Мэтт Дюпэн-Чен, и если ты не заметил, то я, во-первых, парень, во-вторых, немного отли… - не выдержав, Адриан просто заткнул его, как ему показалось, самым действенным методом, а именно, поцеловал. Ради вида побрыкавшись пару секунд, Мэтт растаял и ответил на медленный, нежный поцелуй.  
\- Я люблю тебя, дурень, не за пол или за какие-либо заслуги, а за твой характер, который, за этот год я очень хорошо изучил. Мне все равно, кто ты или кем станешь, ты - это ты. Поэтому, будь добр, не рыпайся, а честно ответь, - блондин серьезно посмотрел в глаза юноши, но в глубине его глаз плескался страх.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

  
***

  
Париж – город цветов, окутывающий своей волшебной атмосферой, не давая и шанса на то, чтобы не влюбиться в него. Поднимая свой взор вверх, Дюпэн-Чэн видит столь родной сердцу дом, и сердце отчего-то начинает безудержно ныть.  
\- Нет… только не сейчас… не сюда, - шепчет он, будто бы в бреду и, развернувшись, уходит в противоположную сторону, вот только рука одно небезызвестного блондина не дает ему это сделать, останавливая и разворачивая обратно ко входу.   
\- Хей, Мэтт, давай, мы же договаривались, - брюнет кривится, но заталкивает свой страх подальше и, глубоко вздохнув, кивает. Переплетая их пальцы, Адриан улыбается, безмолвно даря поддержку. Мэтт осторожно берется за ручку двери знаменитой пекарни и открывает ее.

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано для конкурса, проходящего вот в этой замечательной группе - https://vk.com/club106650814.  
> Заходите на чай - https://vk.com/re.wanderer


End file.
